I Love You But I Can't Show It
by SagittariusAndTheLibra
Summary: Sinobu loves Chihiro like no other. But everytime he talks to her it's either offending or in a rude tone. Will Shinobu express his love for her? Or is that too Corny? Rated T for mild language
1. Regretting Words

_Italics-Thoughts_

_""-Saying_

* * *

><p><em>Darn you, Itou.<em>

As I sat down in one of the benches in school, I was thinking about studies since I'm failing in Math. What would my father think of me? I am the greatest, after all. But as soon as I saw Itou, Itou Chihiro, all my of my problems go away for some reason.

After that confession… And that kiss. I can't stop thinking about her. Looking at her makes me nervous, I just want to go up there and hug her. Pet her beautiful orange hair, stare deeply at her green orbs that always make me feel that I'm lost in a forest. Who could forget those soft beautiful li-.

Damn it, Itou! Stop making me think about you.

"Uki-san! Suzuki-san! Hello!" Realization hit me as I heard her melodic voice. Man, I just want to record that voice and play it in my music summer over and over again… Sounds creepy. Am I forgetting something?

"Fine, If you don't want to talk to me you could've told me, you know?" I should really look at realization more. Because as soon I went back at reality once more Itou was walking away from me with a sad expression. _Nice going, Shinobu. Reeeeal smooth. _

I sighed loudly as heading for class, I had 30 minutes left before the bell, was planning to use to try to talk to Itou. But since I'm a smooth man we all know how that turned out. Isn't sarcasm fun?

'_Well better apologize, if possible.'_ I thought as going to class. But seriously I didn't want to go to class. At first I liked the girls fawning all over me. I'm the king after all. After my second look at Itou, my heart didn't want to respond with me. It skipped a beat every time I see her, every time she smiles, every time she calls my name, every… _everything_, actually.

I walked by as many.. _fangirls _called my name. I didn't even smirk my signature smirk. I call it a Shirk :D. I don't even know. I stared at my classroom door praying that she's there and not mad at me. _Of course she's mad at you, idiot. That's why you came to apologize._

I grabbed the door and enter the classroom and search around it hoping that I could find My Itou. I mean Itou. Haha look at me claiming that she's mine. Anyway, I found her staring at the window. That idiot and yet so cute. I walked up nervously to her and hoping she didn't notice me, yet I want her to notice.

The things you do to me, Itou.

"Itou," I called out her name. Not in a friendly tone, actually. I'm so nice.

"Hey," Itou muttered. She wasn't looking at me though. As I tried to found her eyes, I found them very wet. Did she cry? Was it because that excuse red hair jerk?

"Look at you, not even looking at me! What, you don't want me to see your adorable face?" Why am I so smooth with the ladies yet, not with her?

"You're nice," Itou looked at me with those sad beautiful orbs….. also known as eyes. Which I must say, kinda red.

"Look I'm sorry okay? God, you're such a baby." I retorted, "No wonder that red hair joke won't date you"

What I said where like magical words, because as soon I said it. Itou ran out of the classroom.


	2. Running All Day

**Chihiro's POV**

I giggled as I went up to the roof this afternoon. You might think I'm mad at Suzuki-kun 'cause he was a big meany.

Well, you're wrong. This is me and his butler's plan. He's so evil.

_Flashback_

"_Do you understand Ms. Itou?" The butler, Takahashi, asked._

"_Uh.. Sure?" Ended up being like a question that a statement.. Was it called a statement? I don't know I need to listen in English more_

"_You seem so unsure, Ms. Itou," _

"_I'm just confused, why are we doing this again?"_

"_Well, we all know it's fun teasing the young master." He hit a target there._

"_Go oooooon." _

"_That's all it, really" You know, rather being a normal person and just facepalm. I LOVED the idea. Don't judge me._

"_Yes, sir!"_

"_Takahashi! Why are there carrots for breakfast?" Well someone is in a bad mood. I wish I could just see Shino- I mean Suzuki-san smile, that would make me happy._

_Nah I'm kidding… Or Am I?*_

"_Well there's the master, good luck Itou-san." _

_I bowed to Takahashi signaling that I'm leaving. His smirk was impossible to wipe off… I tried. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I panicked and the hel- excuse me, adsf out of there! But as I turned around I saw** Suzuki-san yelling at Mr. Takahashi** and showed him a pic in his cellphone, and after that he just stopped yelling and ate his carrots._

'_That evil, evil, man.' I laughed as I continued to run to school_

_Flashback end_

I'm quite the actor as I say so myself. Now I have to wait for Suzuki-san and put my act together. It really explains me not looking at him. If I saw his reaction, I might've burst out laughing.

But I'm really grateful to Suzuki-san. He really got me through with Hikaru. Well, to be honest that I'm not over him yet. Still working it out

I must've have been spacing out, 'cause Suzuki-san was already there. Time to put a sad face on .

"Itou, don't ignore me you idiot!" Suzuki-san hissed. Well, he's nice.

I just kept silent and looked at him but looked down instantly since I was about to laugh.

"Itou!" Suzuki-san was growing impatient. Hey, this is more enjoyable than I thought It would be. I love you, Takahashi… In a.. you're my friends… butler…way, shut up

"DARN IT, ITOU!" I kind of flinched when Suzuki yelled, trust me it was loud.

Suzuki did something that I never thought he would he grabbed my shoulder with one hand and lift my chin up with his free hand to look at him. You know, he looks kind of cu- CUCUMBER! NO. I WAS NOT GOING TO SAY CUTE!

I saw Suzuki blushed as he stared at me, you know for a second there he looks lost. But that's just me. _'Aw how cu- CUCUMBER!' _I mentally slapped myself for that.

"Itou," Suzuki said in a whisper. So soft yet loud enough for me to hear. "Why won't you talk to me, Itou? It's like talking to a broken music player. You're voice is like a wind chime, that makes any heart skipped a beat."

Oh God that was so cheesy! I tried my best not to laugh, but I was going to fail. Time for Plan B! I leaned in and gave Suzuki a peck on the cheek. I stared at his ear for moment and sure enough it twitch***.

"WHAT THE HEL-" I cut Suzuki as I can.

"Bye, Suzuki!" I ran to the classroom and took my bag, and ran as fast I could, which I must say was pretty proud of myself. And passed by Suzuki's mansion I looked around if Takahashi was there and sure enough it was. I gave him thumbs up and a wink. As soon as that, you could see his smirk. I waved good-bye to Takahashi. And quickly ran.

I accidently passed by Hikaru without even noticing. Oops.

"Hey, Chihiro!" Hikaru said with his goofy smile.

"Hikaru, I'm in a hurry!" I yelled as I jumped up and down in placed.

"What's wrong?"

"Suzuki might kill me."

"You mean that short guy?" I gave Hikaru a confused look. Man, I know he was clueless but not _that_ clueless.

"Aren't you a midget, too?" 5..4..3..2..1

"WHO YOU CALLING A MID-"

"Hey look, it's Hoshino." He actually fell for it and that was my cue, I ran to my house. I locked the door and jumped on my bed while laughing to myself.

Sure it was tiring, but I knew one thing.

_I enjoyed it._

* * *

><p><em>*-Not sure If Chihiro would act like it or not<em>

_**- I know '-san' and 'Mr.' Are pretty much the same thing but I want Chihiro to call Takahashi more_**_ formal_**

_***- In chapter 15.1 Takahashi explained that if Suzuki's ear twitch, he's happy**  
><strong>_


End file.
